


Satané virus !

by Lion01



Series: Nuits du FoF [12]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21779032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lion01/pseuds/Lion01
Summary: Asami doit finir des plans, mais cette satanée grippe la dérange fortement. Heureusement, Korra est là pour la bichonner.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Series: Nuits du FoF [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/797298
Kudos: 1





	Satané virus !

**Author's Note:**

> Thème : Virus 
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Asami était une bête de travail, personne ne pouvait en démentir. Malgré les nombreux désagréments qu'il y avait eu lors de la seconde reconstruction de Republic City, elle ne s'était jamais arrêtée. Elle avait une toute nouvelle relation à entretenir et développer, et pourtant, elle avait travaillé comme une acharnée. Bon, il était vrai qu'elle avait dû s'arrêter pendant qu'elle était retenue prisonnière par la Triple Threat… Mais cela ne comptait pas parce que ce n'était pas de son fait. Le reste du temps, elle était sérieuse, engagée dans son travail, pour ces gens sans maison, et puis c'était tout ce qui importait. Alors ce n'était pas la grippe qui allait la stopper !

* * *

Asami éternua pour la énième fois de la journée, le nez rougi à force de se moucher. Elle essaya de respirer par le nez, mais finalement opta pour la bouche tellement ses canaux nasaux étaient obstrués. Satané virus ! Pourquoi elle alors qu'elle avait tant à faire ? Ça l'interrompait toutes les quinze secondes et elle était loin d'être productive. Pourtant, elle devait finir ces plans avant ce soir !

Elle se moucha, ses yeux laissant presque couler des larmes lorsqu'elle les ferma pour souffler, puis jeta son mouchoir dans la poubelle grise juste en dessous de son bureau, qui était déjà presque pleine à ras bord de papiers porteurs de tas de petits virus très charitables.

Elle sortit un nouveau mouchoir de sa boite : le dernier. Comment ça pouvait être le dernier ? Elle avait déjà utilisé deux boites ! Désespérée, la jeune PDG laissa tomber sa tête sur ses bras croisés sur la table. Elle n'avait pas le temps d'aller chercher une autre boite ! Pourtant, elle était bien obligée, alors que ce mouchoir n'allait pas tenir plus de dix minutes. De toute façon, elle ne savait même pas si elle en avait encore…

Elle gémit. Travailler dans ces conditions, c'était affreux. Elle avait qu'une envie s'était dormir en attendant que la maladie passe. Et ce mal de tête qui la prenait ! Pourtant, il fallait finir ces plans…

« Asami ? » appela Korra.

L'interpelée tenta vaguement de faire un signe de la main, mais à vrai dire, elle ne savait même pas si elle avait réussi.

« Euh… Est-ce que tu vas bien ? » demanda Korra, réellement inquiète.

Pour toute réponse, Asami émit un son intérieur avant d'être prise d'une grosse quinte de toux.

« Encore malade ? »

L'Avatar s'approcha et posa ses mains sur les deux épaules de la jeune femme, en commençant à lui masser doucement le dos avec de lents mouvements de pouces.

« Ça a l'air d'empirer de jour en jour, constata Korra. Tu ne veux pas plutôt rentrer à la maison ?

\- Noooon, gémit Asami sans relever la tête. Je dois finir mes plans !

\- Asami, chérie, je suis sûre que tes plans peuvent attendre demain… Tu n'es pas en état de travailler.

\- Si je le suis ! »

Elle se redressa alors pour faire mine qu'elle était en pleine forme alors que ce n'était absolument pas le cas. Sauf qu'elle se releva trop vite et elle eut de soudains vertiges qui la déboussolèrent, ce qui n'échappa pas à Korra, qui la stabilisa un peu.

« Merci, dit Asami.

\- Tu n'es pas la seule sur le projet, tu sais, ajouta sa petite amie. Tu peux délayer et prendre quelques jours de repos pour te soigner.

\- Je ne peux pas. Personne ne connait cette ville aussi bien que moi. Je connais tout le projet, je suis la seule à pouvoir dessiner ces plans.

\- Asami, je suis l'Avatar, et techniquement la seule à pouvoir garder l'équilibre du monde pour ne pas qu'il plonge dans le chaos — ce qui est quand même un peu important —, et j'ai pris trois ans de repos, alors je pense que tu peux te permettre quelques jours pour te soigner.

\- Mais les gens comptent sur moi…

\- Ah, parce qu'ils comptaient pas sur moi ?

\- Tu sais que ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

\- Mais c'est ce que tu as dit. Regarde, tu dis déjà n'importe quoi ! Allez, je te ramène chez toi, et on ne discute pas ! »

Korra souleva Asami de sa chaise, et elle n'eut pas la force de se débattre. Elle sortit du bureau de la jeune PDG et appela un taxi, parce quand dans son état, il était hors de question qu'Asami conduise, et Korra ne pouvait pas vraiment la transporter en volant non plus.

Elle la ramena donc au manoir Sato, où elle la posa dans son lit. Elle était si immobile, si calme, qu'elle avait cru qu'elle s'était endormie pendant le trajet. Puis, alors qu'elle la posait sur le matelas, elle lui dit, les yeux à moitié fermés :

« Korra ? J'ai mal à la tête… Je pense pas que je vais pouvoir dormir. Tu ne veux pas rester avec moi ? J'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité qu'on s'est pas vues… Je sais que je suis pas très en forme, et que je dois plutôt te faire flipper, mais j'aimerais bien que tu passes un peu de temps avec moi.

\- Bien sûr que je vais rester. Et tu ne me fais pas flipper. Tu es aussi belle que d'habitude, juste malade. »

Korra s'assit sur le bord du lit, resta de longues minutes auprès d'Asami sans que celle-ci ne s'endorme, même si elle semblait somnoler de temps en temps. Elle se réveillait à cause de la toux, d'un éternuement, de son nez qui coulait — Korra était d'ailleurs allée lui chercher une toute nouvelle boite de mouchoirs — ou simplement à cause de sa migraine qui lui faisait froncer les sourcils. Finalement, Korra se dit que la jeune femme n'arriverait jamais à s'endormir, ou qu'elle dormirait très mal. Elle devait donc faire quelque chose.

Elle se leva, et une main faiblarde l'attrapa au poignet :

« Tu pars ? demanda Asami, un peu triste.

\- Non, je reviens. Ne t'inquiète pas, répondit Korra avec un sourire. »

Elle caressa avec douceur le visage plus pâle encore que d'habitude et embrassa son front rapidement.

Quand elle revint, elle demanda à Asami de se déshabiller et finit par l'aider à le faire. Puis, elle la glissa dans un bain chaud, qui la brula presque tellement elle avait froid. Elle la rejoignit assez rapidement, et le dos d'Asami vint s'installer contre sa poitrine.

« Bon, voyons voir si on peut au moins soigner cette migraine, dit le maitre des quatre éléments en se frottant les mains. Ne bouge pas. »

Il n'y avait presque aucun risque qu'Asami bouge tellement le virus l'avait achevée. Elle se sentait complètement vidée, molle et ne rêvait plus qu'au sommeil auquel elle ne pouvait pas accéder. Lentement, Korra mit l'eau en mouvement puis vint masser les tempes d'Asami avec, la rendant fluorescente à mesure qu'elle faisait son effet.

« Est-ce que c'est mieux ? » demanda Korra, effectuant sa guérison.

Asami fredonna d'approbation. Sa tête se sentait tout à coup libérée. Elle était comme massée avec un liquide ouaté, qui lui déposait de doux et chauds baisers guérisseurs, l'apaisant grandement. Pendant plusieurs minutes, Korra continua son effet jusqu'à qu'elle n'ait plus à le faire : la migraine était partie.

« Je peux essayer de te soigner le reste du corps aussi, mais tu dois me promettre que tu ne retourneras pas travailler. Je veux que tu prennes un jour de repos, histoire de prendre des précautions. Ces virus sont retors. »

Asami approuva sans réserve. Alors, Korra continua son travail. Elle lui appliqua de l'eau sur la poitrine en essayant de soigner ses poumons, puis remonta vers sa gorge pour finir par son nez. Au bout de trente minutes, la maladie était chassée, et les deux femmes restaient à respirer la vapeur chaude du bain brulant, confortablement et calmement, l'une contre l'autre, à savourer un moment intime et tranquille.

« Merci, Korra, dit-elle. Je me sens beaucoup mieux, même si je reste fatiguée… Je n'aurais pas pu retourner travailler.

\- Pas de problème, répondit-elle. Tu veux qu'on aille au lit ?

\- Non… Non, on est bien ici.

\- Comme il te plaira. »

Korra continua à masser le dos d'Asami, comme elle avait entrepris de le faire à son bureau. Seulement, au bout de quelques minutes supplémentaires, la jeune femme s'endormit, et Korra décida de la transporter jusqu'à son lit.

Elle se glissa ensuite sous les couvertures avec elle et s'endormit en la serrant tout contre son corps, pour être sûre qu'elle n'aurait pas froid, et aussi parce qu'elle aimait ça.


End file.
